


And I’m Sorry... Almost.

by transkatsuki



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Kiras get caught after L dies AU, Lethal Injection, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkatsuki/pseuds/transkatsuki
Summary: “... I’m visiting an old friend,” he finally says. Light softens his glare a bit, chuckling.“‘Old friend’ my ass,” he scoffs. “Do you lock up all of your friends?”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	And I’m Sorry... Almost.

“What are you doing here?” Light asks sullenly, staring up at L. L says nothing for a while, just stares. Light had grown older. Not very old, of course. But he’d clearly matured. He has five ò clock shadow, crows feet and frown lines, a jaded look in his eyes. 

“... I’m visiting an old friend,” he finally says. Light softens his glare a bit, chuckling.

“‘Old friend’ my ass,” he scoffs. “Do you lock up all of your friends?”

“So far, yes,” L says softly. “Does she ever visit you? Misa, I mean?”

“No,” Light says quickly. “In fact, I’m pretty sure she has a restraining order against me, now. Not that I’d tried to contact her or anything like that. It was a publicity thing. Pulling all suspicion away from her.” 

“We meet up, sometimes,” L admits. “She’s married, y’know. To some woman who played piano in a goth band back in the day.”

“Yeah? Good for her,” he says bitterly. “How much time did she get, exactly?”

“Twenty years,” L says. “But she was able to cut it down to ten. Her lawyer was fantastic.”

“No chair for her, then?” He hums. 

“You know it’s an injection,” L scolds. “Don’t play stupid. I know you better than that.”

“Fooled you for a while, though,” Light points out. “... Why now?” He questions.

“I want to try and get you out of it,” he rushes. “It’s not going to work, I’m sure. You’re guilty of an unspeakable crime. But I could at least try to stop them from giving you the shot. You’ll still have a life sentence, but it’s-“

“Don’t bother,” Light says. “I deserve it.” 

“You feel guilty?” L asks, surprised.

“No, not guilty. I’m pretty sure I stopped being capable of remorse right around when I killed you.” He frowns. “I deserve it because I failed. They caught me. I was stupid.” 

“How sweet of you,” L says. “Can I stay anyways?” He asks.

Light blinks at him. Once. Twice. Becoming hyper-aware of the translucency of L’s form, the way his feet don’t quite touch the ground, the empty haze in his eyes, he looks away.

“Why would you want to?” He questions.

“... I think you’re probably the only person I’ve ever loved,” L says quietly. “I’ve never felt the same about someone. Lust, sure, but not the connection that we had. Not the way we touched each other. I want to be as close as possible to you, forever.”

“... Okay,” Light says, barely above a whisper. He moves to lay down on his bed, leaving room for L. “C’mere.”

L lays down, facing him. They stare into each other’s eyes for a while. Then L reaches down for Light’s hand. It passes right through it. 

“... Oh,” he says, sadly. “I... I forgot-“

“It’s okay,” Light assures him. He puts his hand between them on the mattress, palm up. L nods, understanding, before resting his hand over Light’s carefully. Light feels his vision go cloudy with tears.

“Are you scared?” L asks. He would be. 

“No,” Light answers honestly. He wipes his eyes with his free hand. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” L whispers. 

“L,” Light says. “I’m going to die with so many regrets. Tomorrow.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” his tongue darts out to wet his lips. “But I think my biggest regret is not caring for you enough. I’m sorry.”

“I accept your apology,” L says. “Don’t regret me tomorrow, though. I’ll be there. I’m here.”

“No,” Light says quietly. “You’re not.” 

\- - - 

“No one came to see you,” the man with the needle tells him. “I don’t blame them.” Light doesn’t respond. “What? Cat got your tongue?” He laughs at his own joke. “I can’t say I’m upset to see you go. Some of these jobs are really hard on me. Not this one, though. You’re a real sick bastard.” 

“He’s got that one right,” L mutters. Light bites back a smile. 

“Well then, Kira. This is what your life has led up to. Was it worth it?” Light blinks at him. “Right. Any last words, then?”

“Yes,” he says. “Goodbye, L.”

“No,” L says. “Not goodbye.” 

Light smiles.

“Yeesh,” the man says. “See you in Hell, Kira.”

‘No you won’t,’ Light thinks, amused. 

\- - - 

“You’re quite the ugly one, aren’t you?” Is the first thing Light hears when he opens his eyes. 

“L?” He croaks out. 

“You won’t be seeing him for a while,” the voice says. “And you definitely won’t be permitted a Death Note. Sicko.” 

“... Please,” he says, voice raw.

“God, you’re pathetic.”

\- - - 

It’s nearly a century before they see each other again. He’s kept his head down, played by the rules, took the torment. 

“You look different,” L says, always the blunt one. Light laughs.

“I know,” he says. “Let me see you.” 

“You are,” L raises an eyebrow. He experimentally rests a hand on Light’s chest, gasping lightly when they make contact. “You can... ” he whispers.

“I know,” Light says again. “.... Hey, L?”

“Shut up,” L breathes. “Don’t say anything. You’ll ruin it. This is a good moment.”

“I love you,” Light says anyway. “I don’t like anything about myself... my life.... You’re the only thing I’ve cared about for the past however-many years.”

“... You’re lucky I’m dead,” L scoffs. “You’re one ugly bastard, but I don’t exactly have a lot of options, now do I?” Light rolls his eyes.

“Shut up,” he echos, pulling L in by the waist and kissing him. “If you were alive, I’d have been dust by now. No way are you dying on my watch,” he murmurs against his lips

“A bit late for that,” L comments. “If I’m remembering correctly, I died in your arms, by your hand.” Light shrugs.

“Yeah, well.” He kisses L again. “An eye for an eye, right? Now we’re even.”

“Sure,” L muses. “Whatever you say.” 

\- - - 

“THAT’S Misa?” L says in awe, eyes wide.

Eight feet tall, covered in red stones, black lace draped eerily over her skeletal body. Her arms hang too low by her sides, clad with threateningly sharp claws. Her eyes are wrapped in lace as well, although even that is mostly obscured by her sleek, long, white hair. 

Light rolls his eyes.

“Yes, that’s Misa,” he grumbles.

“She’s... beautiful,” L mutters.

“Please stop fawning over her in front of your husband,” Light complains. “It’s completely unfair. She gets to look like some sort of evil goddess, and I got stuck with this.” He emphasizes this by striking his mangled chest. 

Standing at an unsettling eleven feet, six inches, with twisted knots of hard shell and gangly limbs. His exoskeleton is a rusty orange, cracks spiderwebbing all over. The only thing he can tolerate is maybe his face; his eyes are circular and white, and his mouth stretches across most of it, curled downwards into a permanent frown, lack of lips exposing his razor-sharp teeth. He misses his hair most of all. Now he has stringy, black hair that he pulls into a bun. It’s full of grime.

“You look fine,” L assures him. “I mean, you’re horrifying, but compared to everyone else here? Don’t even sweat it.” 

“Don’t be an ass,” Light scoffs. “You’re better than that.” L hums thoughtfully.

“Yeah, guess I am.” 

Light stares out across the valley of death, pulling L close by his waist. 

“Are goin’ soft on me, Kira?” He teases.

“... Yeah,” Light says. “I guess I am.”


End file.
